potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Don Alphonso
Hi and welcome to the , Don Alphonso! Thanks for your edit to the 'Discovery' Privateer Frigate page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! McCullogh (talk) 05:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Potbs is suffering Quit adding more your making game lag so bad so quick you need to work on getting it done like lower water settings or animation and also take of the wind direction and let people come to others ship and cannon like potco it would be alot funner : This game has bigger problems than that :It has no face. No web page, no forums, no advertisement = no future. People come here to try and get information about the game and most of what they find is out of date. I can't fix it all, but I do what I can but honestly only because I'm bored at work. I'm sorry if its creating game lag for everybody, and I'm sorry I broke the wiki yesterday by making too many edits, but if I don't do something constructive here at my desk, I'm going be compelled to wander around aimlessly and punch people in the face, and we'll be stuck in a world that has no potco or no potbs --Don Alphonso (talk) 16:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello. I checked the pages on this wiki for Societies, but so far all the societies I've found seem to be dead. I noticed you are active on this wiki, so by chance are you actively playing? I just downloaded this game the other day but I don't know anyone who plays, so I'm here trying to meet people to play with. If you want to play together, let me know how I can find you in-game. Thanks! - Valeqora (talk) 18:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Valeqora :Funny it hasn't dawned on me to make a Society page for my own on the wiki yet. I'm active on the Wiki basically because there's no game forums at the moment. :Yes, I and my society are active on server Antigua as Spaniards, generally logging three or four nights a week, Eastern time zone. Were very small and casual society, mostly middle aged guys that decided to try something different from LOTRO, and looks like we're going to be around in PotBS for a while. We're getting big in econ, and just starting to attend and some of the port battles, and we're so far just gank bait in open sea pvp. If that's the type of gameplay you're after, send an in-game mail to Don Alphonso of Spain and I'll get back to you with some more details --Don Alphonso (talk) 21:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I created a Spaniard and sent you mail. :) - Valeqora (talk) 23:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Perfect Girls Well done on the Perfect Girls edit! Fairwinds --McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 04:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC)-- 04:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Haha! I saw that too, and had a nice laugh. :) - Valeqora (talk) 14:03, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::it gave me a laugh. When they make supply crates that actually have perfect girls in them, I'll buy a dozen. Seems like there should be a Red Tape mission for that... Saw you touched up my edit on the Monarch McCullogh, probably right. Its a shame what happened to the Mignones though, it looks like they used to be really sweet and over a period or revisions just got nerfed into something that has no use anymore. It would be nice to have a Freetrader only frigate equivalent. Don Alphonso (talk) 15:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::That would be a groundbreaking update. Portalus would be labelled as one of the first gaming companies to endorse human trafficking. I'm pretty sure their legal team would want to avoid that! - Valeqora (talk) 10:17, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I totally agree, I would spend my (not inconsiderable) in-game fortune on those crates! And I agreed 100% with your assessment on the Monarch, and would add the same comments to dozens of ships I used to love sailing. I just try to keep keep the narratives current, as the new players don't really care how much we vets miss our old Monarchs, Vengies, Mercys, Hercs and all the other ships we loved to sail and now sit in our dry docks with the hope they may someday be restored to their former glory. --McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 04:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC)